lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Last War of C'thardjia
Overview The Last War of C'thardjia (also known as the First Ori Sao Invasion, Ch'mazu's Conquest of C'thardjia and Ch'clan's Revenge) was the kingdom-wide conflict started by Ch'mazu of Ch'clan as he sought to take rightful control of C'thardjia. His conquest would be successful but he would be betrayed by his ally, Zz'zesteban of Zz'clan who took C'thardjia for himself and continued the conquest. Armies on both sides fought to the death resulting in the near extinction of all the armies, along with all the noble houses that partook. In the end, Zesteban and Mazu defeated one other in single combat on East Beach. During the dark last days of the war, C'trellia and her husband, C'lucali, helped save thousands of innocent C'thardji. Because of their actions, and the now lack of noble clans, they were made Duchess and Duke of C'thardjia. Prelude The Quiet War Decades before the Last War, Dyn'ruan and his wife, Dyn'mellia, begun conspiring to take control of C'thardjia. They successfully poisoned all ruling Regiors leaving their clans in the hands of younger brothers, widows and children. Duke of C'thardjia, Ch'dan was one of the poisoned and so Dyn'clan took control of C'thardjia. Py'clan Rebellion Decades later, Ch'dan's son, Mavo finally rebelled against Dyn'clan with his friend, Py'luciou. When the rebellion had won, Luciou convinced Mavo that the war was his victory and that bloodlines didn't constitute a ruler. Mavo reluctantly agreed and so Py'clan came into power. Opening Moves Making Alliances After Mavo died from an illness, his son, Mazu began to plot. His family had been betrayed twice and he was going to right that wrong. His father had become satisfied with Py'clan rule and even sat on Py'luciou's Council of Advisors but Mazu believed he had a responsibility to avenge his late father and grandfather. He began by making alliances. Ch'mazu had gained a mentor in Sir Zz'zesteban of Zz'clan. It is speculated that Zesteban had been the one to convince Mazu to take revenge when his father had wished none. All part of his plan to rule C'thardjia. Zesteban assisted Mazu in recruiting the warriors of Ger'clan to their side and so they finally had a sizable army to take on Py'clan. Ch'mazu's Conquest Siege of Essa'caselle The plan was to swiftly take Essa'caselle, Py'clan's seat, overnight. However, word had reached Py'luciou that a siege was coming. Zz'zesteban needed a full-scale war to enact his plan and so he was the one to secretly alert Luciou. The siege lasted for days until Ger'haym convinced Mazu to unleash their hidden weapon - a dragon. The fierce beast had been hiding in the C'thardji hills and was provoked to unleash hell upon Essa'caselle. The centuries-old castle stood no longer. With no seat to rule at, Ch'clan armies marched east to the second largest castle of C'thardjia - East Beach Castle. Capture of Naral'tala C'thardjia was now officially at war. Ba'clan, Ers'clan and Aub'clan led by Regior Aub'arlo, began assembling their army to oppose Ch'mazu's rule. They denied passage to East Beach through the main roads leading the Ch'clan Alliance to take a different route. Their army ravaged the surroundings of Naral'tala, killing their Regior and Regia in the process and continued on to East Beach. Conquest of East Beach To take East Beach, the alliance needed ships and so Ger'haym made an alliance with Bhn'clan. Ch'mazu wasn't especially proficient in making alliances and believed Haym was upstaging him and that he would appear weak. However, he kept this to himself until after the battle. Feeling responsible for Naral'tala, Aub'arlo's army immediately headed to East Beach to prevent the Alliance from defeating yet another noble clan - Yu'clan. With Bhn'clan's support, the Conquest of Each Beach was won faster than expected. Zz'zesteban killed the Regior and Regia of Yu'clan as Ch'mazu pushed back Aub'arlo's army with the full force of his own. Ch'mazu proclaimed himself Duke of C'thardjia and as his first act had Ger'haym killed for suspected treason. Zz'zesteban's Rule Takeover of East Beach Castle Ch'mazu had won. Ch'clan were once again the ruling Clan of C'thardjia. Yet, on his newly formed council sat the man who would soon betray him. Zz'zesteban's time had come. He plotted with the Ch'clan Alliance's allies against Ch'mazu. He used the tensions over Ger'haym's execution against Mazu and blamed the destruction of Essa'caselle on Mazu's inability to perform a siege. When Zesteban found himself alone with Mazu he attacked him, the pair engaged in a short duel before Mazu managed to escape. Zesteban ordered all Mazu's supporters at East Beach be killed. Among those killed was Mazu's own brother, Ch'luciou. Ch'mazu fled to his former home of Essa'forro. Assault on Essa'forro Not long after Mazu reached Essa'forro, the fortress was attacked. They didn't have the men to survive a siege and Zz'clan forces stormed in. Mazu did all he could to protect his wife and himself but failed. Ch'kyla was killed by Zesteban right in from of Mazu and he was then imprisoned deep in his own home. Great Battle of the Land Zz'clan's rule was nearing its end. C'thardjia was beginning to rise up against Zz'esteban's ruthless ways. Aub'arlo had amassed an army to take down Zz'clan. All across C'thardjia battles raged, once such battle giving Ch'mazu the opportunity to escape. The Great Battle of the Land was set to ravage the majority of eastern C'thardjia. Great Battle of the Sea Aub'arlo had also made an alliance with Noe'clan of Lovesung. His Rebellion now had a formidable fleet of ships to take on Zz'clan. The Great Battle of the Sea ravaged the northeast coast of C'thardjia. Battle of the Greens On the Green peninsula, Di'clan of the north and Ju'clan of the south couldn't agree which side to back in the war and instead fought each other. Years of tensions over ruling the entire peninsula had finally driven the people to war. Showdown at East Beach C'thardjia was destroying itself. As the Rebellion sacked the city of East Beach, Zesteban fled like a coward. He arranged a ship to take him to an island south of C'thardjia, called Regia'iyla, to hide on. As he awaited his ship the fighting leaked into his castle, leading him to wait on the beach instead. As he awaited a ship he feared was never coming his old friend Mazu had just reached East Beach. The two engaged in a duel ending in both of them dealing deadly blows. The pair stabbed each other but Mazu was quick to pull the blade from Zesteban causing him to die there and then. Mazu took once last look at the battle the distance and then at the sunset as he pulled the blade from himself. Saving C'thardjia During the chaos and destruction, C'trellia and her husband, C'lucali, discovered an abandoned fort around the centre of C'thardjia. The pair decided to bring as many innocents there as they could rather than hide and save themselves. Their heroic actions possibly saved the C'thardji from near extinction. When word came to them that several major houses had fallen, including Zz'clan, the survivors proclaimed Lucali as their Duke. However, Lucali convinced everyone that his wife was the stronger, braver and smarter choice of leader and thus Trellia was made the first ruling Duchess of C'thardjia. C'trellia's Rule Declaration of Peace Duchess C'trellia's rule began with making peace with the remaining clans that fought in the war. She also set about finding new clans and seats for them all. Ending the Battle of the Greens In the final year of the Last War, Dutchess C'trellia brought the Battle of the Greens to an end through diplomacy. The North and South of the Peninsula had been fighting over who to join in the Last War but even after the massive defeat of both sides, their own battles raged on. With the leading Noble families wiped out, the aimless armies simply needed someone they could both look to. C'trellia successfully proposed Rh'clan, a clan of North and South blood and they were thusly made a noble clan. Aftermath The New C'thardjia After peace was made across C'thardjia, C'trellia proposed that her C'thardji subjects would become pacifists. Despite a history of war, the C'thardji agreed it was for the best. C'thardji children would now be taught in diplomacy rather than warfare and would learn how to settle differences with words not actions. Lying to the Continent Trellia's rule wasn't perfect, however. There was the matter of telling the rest of the Continent what had occurred in their war. The borders had been heavily patrolled to avoid outside involvement, thus those outside of C'thardjia had only rumours to base events on. The information that had slipped through the cracks was painting C'thardjia in a negative light - warriors that almost destroyed themselves. Trellia made the tough decision to lie to the continent. She fabricated an invasion from an island far away from the continent, Ori Sao. The remaining C'thardji were now victims and not survivors of their own destruction. Some suspicions came up but for the most part the Ori Sao Invasion was believed and made its way into the history books. The truth of the war would be passed down through the Royal family. The Real Invasion Over a century after the Last War, the Ori Sao discovered the truth and threatened to take their revenge. Queen Tr'millian was aware of the truth, yet in her hubris, she believed the Ori posed no threat. However, months later, a real invasion came to C'thardjia. After months of conflict, the Ori were driven away but at the cost of many C'thardji lives. Years later, When Princess Tr'lyna was told the truth, she blamed her parents and ran away. She would later unwillingly start the C'thardjia Civil War when she told the kingdom of her parents' wrongdoing.Category:Events